Dance
by TerryJ
Summary: At a formal dance...(I really suck at summaries but trust me...this is different and short, so what do you have to lose by just reading it? (and maybe reviewing?))


I stood in front of the full length mirror in the woman's bathroom and gave myself a final once over. I made sure to straighten the straps on my midnight blue dress so that the low cleavage didn't reveal too much. The sexy dress was out of character for me but I did it on purpose, I wanted all those crew cut military guys to have their mouths hanging. To be honest I _needed_ a certain Brigidiere General's mouth to be hanging open.

Tonight was special, it was my chance to maybe get what I had wanted for so many years. He had called me and had actually insisted that I attend. Needless to say I was flabbergasted. I had thought he was avoiding me but instead he had said that he kind of missed me. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't gone anywhere, he didn't need to miss me, scream that I had been here the whole time, but I couldn't say anything I was simply speechless. He was almost cute, obliquely asking me if the rumours were true and if I had really broken up with "what's his face". I had no idea how he found out, but I resigned myself to the fact that he had always been looking out for me.

I stood tall as I faced the door and walked out to the ballroom. It was crowded and many couples were already dancing in between us but I managed to immediatly spot him across the room. I could tell he saw me by the way his eyes widened and his open look of shock was immediatly forced into that wry little grin of his. He excused himself from the older general with whom he was speaking and snuck his way between the sea of dress blues between us, and met me before I managed to make my way across the dance floor.

"Dance?" That was all he needed to say and I eagerly nodded my head in agreement. I sucked in a breath as I felt his hand snake around my back and felt his thumb on the bare skin of my back. I put my hand in his strong palm and rested my other one on his shoulder, unconsciencely playing with the new shiny star. He lead with ease and we moved fluidly around the dance floor.

"You look great tonight." I smiled at his compliment and he smiled in return, as if he were waiting for approval of his observation. "Your not looking to bad yourself...General." I teased lightly. He smiled broadly before regaining a serious look on his face, "I'm really glad you came, I was afraid you might not. I could have picked you up you know..."

I shake my head, "It would have been out of your way. I assume you came directly here from the base." He gave me a small grin before twirling me around. When we were again face to face he quietly and sincerly said, "Well either way, I'm really glad your here." At that I momentarily hesitated in my step and he looked at me questioningly.

"Why?" I asked. "Why tonight, why now, why here? After so many years, why are you doing this now?"

He stopped our dancing and looked me in the eye for a long moment before speaking in a low voice. "I had some growing up to do, some realizing and tallying what's important in life. I'm sorry that it took me so long, and I'm sorry if I appear completely selfish but I now realize what is really important to me, not that I deserve it to say the least..." He drifted off and his eyes avoided mine.

"Hey," I said softly and his eyes came up and focused on my face, "Its not a matter of being selfish or what either one of us _thinks_ we 'deserve'. The only important thing that there has ever been is if we loved eachother...I know that I have always loved you Jack, I just could never tell what was going on in your head, you never let me in...I didn't know if you ever truly..." I found myself fading and unable to articulate what had burdened my heart for so long.

"You," he said in that soft, gruff voice "You have always been number one in my heart Sara O'Neill and don't you ever question my love for you."

That was all I wanted to hear and I immediatly captured his mouth with mine, happy to know I made the right choice in coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N okay so I know this angle hasn't really been done that often, but I can't seem to get off the Jack/Sara relationship. I find their story to be just about one of the most tragic sg-1 stories and I just don't buy that they just stopped loving eachother. I mean he was dreaming about here while he was dieing in Antartica (Solitudes) and she was having a hard time getting over him (Cold Lazurus) in the same ep. he described their relationship as "the greatest". Granted that was all still 1st season but I just feel that even through out all the Sam stuff that Sara was still some where in the back of his mind, you don't love some one so much and then just forget about them.


End file.
